Different, Dollface
by CheshireQueen
Summary: (Y/N) A simple 19 year old girl who goes to college. She lives a simple life in London with her sister, Sophia. But what if one day she meets someone, like Allen Jones. (Y/N)'s life would never be the same thanks to that perverted man... But maybe that was good for her.. (2p! America x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Okay most of the story will be in your point of view, but if I change it then I will put a label. Also in this story I'm going to be your sister (Sorry if you don't have a sister)

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY APART FROM SOPHIA. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR OWNERS. YOU BELONG TO YOU (OR AL ;3). THE STORY AND THE COVER BELONGS TO ME.

(Y/N) = Your Name

(Y/E/C) or (Y/C) = Your Eye Colour or Your Colour (As I would say (Y/C) eyes)

(S/C) = Skin Colour, e.g tanned skin, peach skin, brown skin, ect.

(Y/C) or (Y/H/C) = Your Colour or Your Hair Colour (As I would say (Y/C) hair)

Anyway Bye, Hope you enjoy!

x

My eyes trailed along the board and reread the words,

'Write a Monologue about your dream world, it can be based off of a movie/television show or any other type of entertainment'

Different types of worlds popped in my head, Naruto? Nah too much work, Hetalia? What's so different apart from the personified countries that we don't even know there is?

I tapped my pencil on the paper to keep myself awake when suddenly, "Both!" I exclaimed which made the surrounding people looked at me with annoyed glares, "S-sorry" I mumbled, heat flying over my face. Soon I began to write down my ideas of combining the two worlds to make one. I giggled silently as I drew a little England with a Ninja suit on. As soon as I was finished the bell rang marking the end of this terrible day. Students ran out of the class while I stayed back to collect the paper and books. I was NOT going to go out there, where I could get trampled like a mouse by a group of elephants. By the time I had helped the teacher, most of the students had gone with only a few wondering about the halls. With a sigh I walked out to meet my sister, Sophia. I leaned against the fence and waited for her when she pulled up in her black Mini Cooper, "Need a ride?" She said with a smirk, "Always" I said while rolling my eyes. She smiled at me when I got in the car and I smiled back, "Why are you so happy?" o asked as we drove off to our apartment. I saw her blush a little bit which made me smirk, "Oh n-nothing" she said quickly as her blush deepened, "Oh really~?" I said as I leaned over her so she saw my smirk. This made her turn beet red.

"Aha! Knew it! What happened? Spill it!" I said as we pulled up to our building, "I met someone" she blurted out before blushing like crazy. I squealed as i ran to her side and dragged her in, "oh oh what's his name? What does he look like?" I asked as I swept some of my (Y/C) hair out of my eyes. She smiled at me dreamily, "I'll tell you when we get to the apartment I don't want anyone to hear" she said before running to the lift and punching in our level number. Sophia was very dear to me, she understood me in every way and we got on so well. We shared the same figure and size so we usually take each other's clothes. The difference was our appearance, I had (S/C) skin and she had tanned skin, I had (E/C) eyes and she had brown eyes and I had (H/C) hair and she had brown hair. We ran to our door and burst though it into the living room. Sophia plopped herself on the couch and I sat next to her. I wiggled my eyebrows at her which made her giggle and blush, "Don't do that, you look perverted" she said while giggling. I smiled at her.

"Sooo, who's the boy?" I asked her and squealed a little bit I saw her blush, "His names Mathieu and he's Canadian" She said dreamily. I smiled at her, it had been forever since she had been like this...

"What does he look like?" As I said this it made her squeal with delight, "He is very handsome, he has violet eyes and long, just past his shoulders, strawberry-blonde hair which he had in a loose ponytail... He is very tall and has a muscular build, he kind of reminds me of someone who cuts down trees and timber but he loves nature and animals, he has a pet polar bear!"

"A what?" I said in disbelief, how can he own a polar bear, isn't that illegal?

"Yeah look!" she shoved her phone into my face and I saw a picture of the said Canadian with a polar bear who seemed to be sleeping on his lap, "Wow.. no wonder you like him" I said to her with a smile and gave her back the phone, "How did you meet anyways?" I asked her I mean she was quite shy when it came to boys. She blushed again, "Well I was in class in registration when Miss Alexander said we had a new student come in, he then came in and miss said he could chose his partner who would show him around" she scoffed a bit, "(Y/E/N) shot her hand up and so did her little group but I was.. too shy to put mine up" she stopped for a moment, "But he walked straight past them and sat next to me and said to Miss 'I'm going to stay with her' ... everyone was shocked but it was so funny watching (Y/E/N) not get what she wants" she said with a giggle. I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad for you sis... You got his number?" I asked as I put the telly on. Nothing was on... AGAIN!

She nodded and pulled her phone out again, "Yeah why'd you ask?" she asked innocently when I pinched the phone her hands. Her eyes widened as I took her phone and ran away, "H-hey g-give it back!" she shouted as she ran after me. I brushed some of my (H/C) hair out of my eyesight and rushed into my bedroom.

"WHAT ARE DOING ON MY PHONE? GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted though the door. I chuckled as I clicked on Matt's phone number and texted him, 'Hey was wondering if you wanted to go out later?' I giggled evil and opened the door, "I think you want to check your messages, you'll be pleasantly surprised" I said in a sing-song voice while giving her phone back and skipping away to the living room again. I laid down on the couch when I heard a squeal. Sophia. A smile graced my lips as she came rushing and enveloping me in a bone-crush hug, "HE SAID YES! THANK YOU!" she squealed in my ear, "C-cant b-breath" I managed to say. She quickly retracted before blushing, "s-sorry anyway I need to get ready, can you help me?" she asked. As soon as I nodded she dragged me to her room. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

Authors Note: Sorry it probably sucked but this just the first part. I will be introducing Al later on like in Chapter 3 or maybe even the next one who knows but I guess i should go to sleep now... its 12:30 here ... Anyway bye my lovely subjects. Also this is what the car looks like

x


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay so this chapter is going to be in Al's POV (Point of View) because well I don't know why... just cause I want it to be .. anyway thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! Bye my little subjects!

Warning: May have swearing, Well this IS a 2p story, what did you expect?

* * *

I stared at blankly at the door waiting for my bullshit of a brother come through the door. He went to his new school today and Oliver told me I had to stay home if there was any trouble, DOUBT IT! I had no idea why Oliver always got so worried, it's not we were children running crazy round the city.

My eyes snapped back to reality as I heard the door open and revel a smirking Canadian, "What are you smirkin' at?" I spat towards him which made his smirk widen, "I've got a date" He said simply as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"What? On you first day! Who's the girl?" I asked as I ran after him, "Probably some popular slut whom everyone adores" I said while rolling my eyes. A grin tore though my face as I sat on his bed and saw his face cringe. I loved making him remember about all those brats he 'cared' for, or so they thought, "No, actually she's the opposite, her names Sophia, she just texted me, see" He said before chucking his phone at me. I clicked on her profile picture and wolf whistled, "She's hot! And look at her chest! You're one lucky" I said as I put the phone down. I saw Matt blush a it as he changed into a clean shirt, "Okay first of all: Shut up, and second of all: I don't just wanna get in her pants just yet, she seems really nice" He said once he had the shirt all buttoned up. I grinned and put my hands up in a surrendering manner, "Sorry Mr. Sissy but just saying she looks like one of them girls that are all cute and shy on the outside but in bed she's crazy, I love them types.." I said with a pleasant sigh. I felt the bed go down with another weight and saw Matt try and put some trainers on. I scoffed, "You really ARE being serious" I said in disbelief.

"Yea, so?" I chuckled before shrugging, "She got any hot sisters like her?" I asked as I looked at picture again and licked my lips. Matt snatched his phone away from me which made me laugh, "I think but I doubt she will let someone like you anywhere near her sister" He grumbled.

His phone began to ring and he smiled a little bit before he answered, "Hello? oh yeah um how about I pick you up? Yeah we can drive there... okay bye see you soon, remember to text me where you live.. okay, bye" Matt said over the phone. He walked over to his counter and picked up his wallet, keys and something else I couldn't see, "Don't burn the house down and don't kill anyone, I don't want to have to move again!" He said with a sigh, "And for god's sake, get out my room!" he exclaimed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. I giggled a bit and walked out, "Fine, fine whatever you say just.." He trailed off and went closer to Matt's face, "Use protection" he said before running downstairs and flopping on the couch, "AND ASK ABOUT THE SISTER!" He grumbled something before walking out the door and to this girl's house, "Whatever" I said once he had left the flat. I began to think about the girl and blushed a bit at the thought of there being another person who looked as hot as her. I scoffed before putting on the TV and watching some baseball.

* * *

Authors Note: Again I'm sorry its short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses on. I think the next chapter I will time skip it to about 6 months into Sophia's and Matt's Relationship otherwise it would be the same thing for a couple more chapters. Sooo I hope you liked it and I will see you soon, Farewell my loyal subjects

x


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya subjects,

Two chapters in one day? I know unheard of but I'm not doing anything so i might as well (*^*) anyway so in this chapter I have time skipped so I didn't have to repeat the same thing and stuff get boring. I have time jumped 6 months forward and Sophia's and Matt's relationship is in full swing (They are officially together now) soo I hope you like this chapter and I will see you soon, Bye my subjects (^-^)/)"

Oh and it's in Your POV (Point of View)

* * *

Me and Sophia sat in the local McDonald's with our milkshakes in our hand. It had been a few months since Matt's and Sophia's date and in that time they had got in a relationship and shared their first kiss together. She was so happy and I knew that she felt very strongly about Matt, "So i was thinking do you want to meet Matt? I mean like us all have dinner ..." She trailed off. My (Y/E/C) eyes widen slightly at the question before thinking for a bit, "I wouldn't mind that, I need to see if your boyfriend is treating you right and he is right for you" I said in mock serious tone. This made Sophia giggle slightly before she smiled at me nervously' "what is it? Please don't tell me you're pregnant!" I said to her with my anxious eyes. Sophia's eyes went wide before laughing a bit, "No! We haven't don't that anyway! It just... I kinda told Matt that we would see him tonight ... At 7" she said with a blush. I glanced at my phone and saw it was 6 already before sighing, "Alright let's go, I don't wanna see your boyfriend looking like trash!" I said with a smirk. I got up and put my things in my bag while Sophia followed my actions. We walked out and got in the car, "I'm really excited! And I get to meet his brother!"

"Wait, Brother?!" I exclaimed to her with wide eyes, why wasn't I informed sooner? She glanced at me before looking back at the road, "Um yeah, I didn't know either apart from this morning when Matt told me that he would be there tonight" she confessed. I nodded but kept my eyes on the street.

After 5 minutes we were back at our apartment and was smiling at each other, "what are you gonna wear?" I asked her as we walked into our apartment, "I don't know, what are you gonna wear?" She replied. I shrugged at her as we climbed the stairs quickly, "me neither but I want to wear my new combat boots with it" I squealed in delight.

I scanned through my wardrobe before my eyes set on an outfit. My eyes went bright as I took it out and ran to the bathroom to put it on.

After about 10 minutes I was ready and checking myself out in the mirror in my bedroom. I wore a jersey-styled top with black leggings and my black combat boot

s. I also had on the bracelet Sophia got me for my birthday last year and my cat earrings. I smiled at myself when my eyes trailed over to Sophia, "you look amazing" she whispered before she enveloped me in a hug. I smiled before pulling away and grinning at her outfit. She wore a black skirt that reached her mid thighs and a white crop sweater which went to her belly button. To go with that she wore a choker with a sliver ring in the middle of it, an arrow bracelet that I got her as a present and a crystal necklace, "you look beautiful" I said to her before squealing again, "come in otherwise we'll be late, it's 6:50 already!" She said before dragging me to the car. I giggled slightly before getting in the car and doing my seat belt. Sophia copied me and started to drive, "I wonder what his brother will be like..." I said as we drove off

* * *

Okay I know I know it's short but it will get longer as the story goes on,

I hope you liked it but I need to go so...

BYE MY LOVELY SUBJECTS!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi...

Okay I'm sooo sorry its just I have been crazy busy with school and life in general but hopefully I should be off in a few weeks, fingers crossed! Anyway lets get on with the story

Byeee my subjects

.

.

Hopefully you will meet Allen in this chapter :)

I squirmed in my seat slightly as we neared the restaurant and parked. Sophia had a grin on her features which made me smile, she was so happy. We got out at the same time before I followed her to two guys.

One of them had long, strawberry-blond hair that was in a loose ponytail. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but he had a smirk on his features. He was wearing a red shirt which was left untucked and blue faded jeans. Sophia hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Hiya Mattie~" She cooed with a slight smirk. The other guy had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth while his has were stuffed in his pockets. I crossed my arms as I inspected him. He had tanned skin, like Sophia and auburn hair which was tossled about. Like Matt, he has Sunglasses which made me unable to see his eyes. He had a plain white t-shirt and light brown jeans on. I rolled my eyes slightly before looking back at Sophia, "Hiya, I'm Sophia's Sister, (Y/N)" I said as I stuck out a hand for Matt to shake. He shook it before he grunted slightly, "Matt" he said in return. We all went inside before we sat down at booth, "This is Allen, by the way, he's my brother" he said as he wrapped an arm round Sophia's waist, "I see that sexiness runs in the family" Allen said before he took off his sunglasses and winked at me. I blushed slightly before I glared at him gently, "How did you two meet then, exactly?" I asked as I shrugged off his comment.

Sophia blushed but smiled up at Matt, "I was new in class and when I walked into the class I immediately saw your sister, all the popular girls put there hands up when miss said who wanted to be my partner but I just had to sit next to your sister, she caught my eye right away" Matt explained with a smirk. Sophia blushed again but giggled quietly. I grinned and nudged her arm before wiggling my eyebrows. She blushed once again before she shook her head, "I don't believe I have fully introduced myself to you, my name is Sophia and this is my sister, (Y/N)" Sophia said with a gentle smile to Matt's brother. Allen grinned at her before flicking his eyes back to me, "Sup Dollface" He said with a wink. I noticed that he was missing one of his front teeth which made me think but I didn't say anything. Sophia looked up and called a waitress over, "Could we order some drinks please?" She asked in a calm tone. The girl had a smirk on her lips as she looked over to Matt. She cocked an eyebrow at him seductively before turning to Sophia, "What you say?" She asked with a rude tone. I sighed loudly before repeating my sister, "Could we order some drinks?" I seethed out through my teeth. I held a glare in my eyes as I saw her sway her hips slightly. Her uniform's skirt seemed to hike up slightly. I scoffed. I turned my head to look at Sophia and Mattheiu and thankfully I saw Mattheiu giving all his attention to her. Sophia had her arm draped round his chest protectively and was also glaring at the waitress. I smirked up at the waitress before I cleared my throat, "Four cokes please" I said with a fake smile before shooing her away. I rolled my eyes as she glared at me and rushed off to get our drinks. Eyes fell on me and started to make me feel uncomfortable. My eyes fluttered up to meet red eyes piercing my form. I squirmed again before I heard Allen say something, "What was that?" I asked politely with a bright blush. His smirk widened which caused me to blush once more, "How come a doll like you is single?" Allen said with a chuckle, "What makes you think I'm single?" I retorted with a slight glare. This made him chuckle, "Oh feisty and sexy, just the way I like them" He said with another wink. I scoffed before rolling my eyes and crossing them over my arms over my chest. Suddenly I heard a squeal. My eyes turned to Sophia, her face in a deep blush and her arms over her chest. Matt had a big smirk covering his face and he looked at his brother with a weird look which annoyed me. I moved next to Sophia and tugged her out of the booth, "We need to go to the toilet, won't be a minute" I said quickly before rushing over to the little girls room, Sophia being dragged behind me. We heard wolf whistles behind us which made me walk faster.

* * *

Okay sorry it's so short but I have not had time to do anything because my exams and I have also have soo much homework

So until the next chapter my loyal subjects! x


	5. Chapter 5

As I pulled Sophia into the toilet, a couple of the girls exited which made the room vacant. A blush still held on her cheeks and a smile went on my face, "he seems really nice, he's acting like a gentlemen so that's good" I said as I started to wash my hands. She nodded along as Sophia listened attentively, "what about the brother?" Sophia asked with a slightly smaller smile, "I thought he was okay, Mattie thinks he's a complete idiot" both of uS chuckled at this before I sighed, "but I do know what he means, he's quite on the pervy side, isn't he?" I said with a small smile. We stayed there in a comfortable silence before a thought made me giggle, "did you see that waitress, she was so sleezy!" I said with a grin that resembled a Cheshire Cat. We both burst out with laughter, "I saw what you were doing with Matt, you were practically sitting on him!" I exclaimed once we calmed down a bit. Sophia blushed before she shoved me lightly, "come on, they will be wondering what we're doing.."She said before she pulled me out of the toilets and towards our booth.

I hooked my arm round hers as we left and as I scanned the area round our booth I noticed a familiar girl flirting with Matt.

Sophia looked just as shocked as I did as we both looked at each other in confusion. With a scowl on her face, she stormed up to the waitress, pushing people lightly out of her way, "excuse my me, that's my boyfriend your flirting with!" She exclaimed quietly, "So?"

"'Soooo' why don't you get yourself you're own man to flirt with?" Sophia spat with venom. The waitress smirked slightly before she snarled at my sister, "what does he want with a silly little Virgin when he could be with a beautiful women like me?" The women pushed at Sophia's shoulder before she motioned to her own body. Her uniform stuck to her form and showed her, clearly unhealthy, body. Even through her clothes, you could still make out her ribs that seemed to try and penitrate through her skin.

Me and Sophia scoffed.

Sophia was a quiet person, and quite gentle most of the time, she was still a tough cookie. She stood up in what she believed in and would fight, physically or verbally, for them things. Sophia pushed the waitress back, harder, making stumble slightly. The women raised her hand and slapped my sister across the face with a force. The people around us had gone quiet by this time and all of us starred as Sophia quickly mimicked her move and slapped the women. Everything happened so fast, as a punched landed on Sophia's cheek next. Before you knew it, all of us had been banned from the restaurant and the women had been fired. I held a small grin as the women left no just with a broken nose and busted lip but also unemployed. Sophia only has a bloody nose and her eyebrow cut.

Me, Sophia, Matt and Allen were currently wondering round the twin with grins on our face, "that was so cool, Phia, I haven't seen you like that before!" Matt said with a chuckle and a stupid smirk. She blushed slightly and giggled, "Me and (Y/N) have a lot of secrets like that" Sophia said before she winked at me. I smiled at her before I looked forward... And saw my favourite ice cream shop, "since we didn't get any food from there shall we get ice cream?" I said with a smug look. We all nodded before me and Sophia ran up to the shop. Once we got there we looked back, "come on slow pokes otherwise we won't get you one!" I shouted as we headed inside. They had board grins on their faces as they jogged up to us.

*Le time Skip brought to you by I-Screm Ice Creams (I know best name ever :D)*

We all left the shop in laughter and saw it was dawning night time. We all walked up to our cars befor we said our goodbyes, "you know you aren't a bad chick... But you do look like one" Allen said with a wink. I scoffed but smiled, "hey just don't be perving on my sister and we should be fine" I replied before I punched his shoulder, "take my number invade you need me" I said as I gave him a slip of paper, "oh I think I will defiantly be needing you" I laughed at this before looking towards Sophia and Matt, "Bye I'll text you later" Matt said to Sophia before he kissed her quickly. She smiled and nodded before she looked at me, "we better go, we have school tomorrow" I said as I walked to my sister. We waved before we all went in our cars.

"What a day.."

But this was going to be the beginaing of something very special ...


End file.
